Drakota (House Item)
}} Book Text "Drakota," by Pearl Honeywine -- Being a study of the lore of the Norrathian drakota. The drakotas are surrounded by many legendary tales. This book strives to maintain a balance between the truth and the lore. You be the judge of its veracity. The drakota are the lesser of all dragonkind. Although the lesser of all dragonkind, they are still quite formidable. They have existed for as long as dragons have been placed on Norrath. They were the most chaotic of dragonkind and most drakota pillaged settlements of elder races. Powerful creatures with powerful bodies, drakota have the gift of flight and are considered some of the fastest flyers of all dragonkind. Their hides are also considerably thicker than that of most standard dragons, but lack any magical properties. The greater dragons at first frowned upon the careless actions of the drakota, but soon came to realize their formidable power. The drakota needed to be controlled lest they destroy everything in their path and then turn on their own kind. At this point, all information about the drakota becomes a bit muddled. It would be easiest to wrest the information directly from a drakota, but this is also a good way to find oneself on the wrong side of the Ring of Scale, to whose faction the drakota belong. One must proceed as cautiously and coyly as a dragon itself. Some legends say that a method of controlling the drakota was created and that this artifact had been used to successfully command the drakota in a variety of battles. Other legends say that over time, the drakotas' spirit matured and they learn to calm themselves without external influences. Perhaps the truth lies somewhere else entirely. There have been sightings of drakota in modern Norrath that do support the notion that they have calmed down somewhat. They glide across the skies, wings outstretched and heads turning this way and that, as though keeping a close eye on everything in their path. Mariners report sightings of drakota circling their ships, occasionally landing and tearing apart any container they find. Sometimes, this includes the entire ship as the drakota uses its strength to pull apart a deck to view the contents of that ship's hold. With these sorts of reports, it seems the drakota are searching for something. What that might be, or even if they are searching, is unknown. They are an impressive sight in the air, though, especially at sunset when they appear to be the most active. Now, I have interviewed several drakota and have obviously lived to tell about the experience. They are fierce, secretive and intelligent beings. One must never underestimate their power. By being open and honest about my goals I was able to earn enough trust to hold a short audience with them and to leave in one piece. I hope this information provides you with enough basic information about drakota that you will be able to learn more about them on your own. Be wary, respectful and evasive and you may soon know more about the drakota than this historian. Category:Drakota Lore